(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerosol sprayer for the purpose of applying liquid or powdery insecticides, liquid paints, liquid cosmetics, etc. by spraying.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional aerosol sprayers consist of a metallic can which is divided into a chamber for accommodating an aerosol material and a chamber for charging a propellant therein. In a sprayer of this type, the propellant chamber accounts for a major portion of the capacity of the can, while the aerosol chamber accounts for a minor portion of said capacity. Therefore, from the viewpoint of effective utilization of the capacity of an aerosol can, a sprayer of this type is not laudable.
Besides, as regards substances to serve as propellant for aerosol, liquefied petroleum gas and dimethyl ether are combustible and the use thereof involves a question of safety, while methylene chloride is toxic so that it would cause public nuisance when diffused into the air. As for freon and chlorofluorocarbon which were formerly said to be chemically stable and harmless to human body, it has recently been announced in the European and American medical world that these substances would be a main cause of skin cancer, conjunctivitis, etc, and accordingly, there is a strong tendency to ban the use thereof in all the countries of the world.